


The Perfect Muse

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut and Sergio get together with a bunch of their friends to celebrate New Year's Eve. Oh, and before that Mesut and Sergio read some smutty fanfiction together... yeah, just read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Muse

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I really wish this happened... but it didn't. And I don't own these guys even though I wish I did.

Mesut has only been in England four months, but it felt like at least a year since he’d seen his lover. The Spaniard had been too busy playing the back line for Real Madrid to make the trip, and Mesut had been distracted with the hectic schedule of the premier league and settling in at his new club. He enjoyed playing at Arsenal. His teammates were kind. Some he knew quite well from his national team. However much he enjoyed playing for the English side, he missed his old club. He had started to think of Madrid as a second home. He played well there, and he loved his team – most of all the number four.

He missed Sergio more each day. The distance between England and Spain seemed to grow the longer they were apart. He thought they might never get to see each other again unless Arsenal came up against Real Madrid in the Champions League.

For Sergio, the holidays were the most difficult time to be without Mesut. Throughout his entire life, Christmas had been a time to share with your loved ones, and in recent years that had meant Mesut as well as his family. Sergio couldn’t leave his family to fly to London, and Mesut’s busy schedule kept him confined to England. They called and even Skyped when Sergio found a few minutes away from his family, but it wasn’t the same. 

Iker was hosting a party to celebrate the New Year, and he expected Sergio and his other teammates to attend. Even his boyfriend was traveling down from Barcelona. Sergio was never one to turn down a party, especially one hosted by his captain and friend, but Mesut was confined to England still, and he was determined to see him. He flew out the morning of New Year’s Eve, touching down at Heathrow that afternoon.

Mesut was seated on his couch, enjoying a quiet afternoon and contemplating his evening. He had received several invites from his teammates. Olivier had been harassing him with invites since he joined the team. He knew the Frenchman had a crush on him, but with Sergio in Madrid he had no need or want for anyone else. He politely declined every invite to “a party at mine,” “the cinema,” “a quick lunch.” But a New Year party… that was different. All of his teammates would be there. He held his phone in his hand, his thumb hovering over an open text message to Olivier. He was about to send his late RSVP when his doorbell rang. He sighed and dropped his phone next to him onto the black leather sofa.

As he stood and walked to the door, he had in mind the only person it could possibly be: Olivier. It was a good thing he had already considered going to the party, because it seemed his teammate was not going to take “no” for an answer. When he opened the door, his jaw dropped. Sergio stood there looking like a Spanish Adonis, a wide grin on his face, chic shades covering his beautiful eyes.

“Sese!” Mesut jumped into his arms just as they opened to accept him.

“Mesu…” Sergio nuzzled his face against his neck, and kissed it gently.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Sergio walked into the house and placed Mesut on his feet just inside the entryway. He held his cheeks and leaned into kiss his lips.

Mesut allowed him to kiss him for a few seconds before he pulled back. He jerked Sergio’s glasses from his face, and stared into his eyes. “I missed those.”

“My sunglasses?” Sergio joked.

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

“My big old eyeballs, I know.” He kissed his lips quickly. “You’re silly.”

“You came all the way to England to make fun of me?” Mesut crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, I came all the way to England to make out with you. But first, my bags.”

“Make out… Are we in high school?” Mesut asked as Sergio walked to the door. “You better do more than that!”

***

The only sound that filled Mesut’s bedroom was the sound of his own loud moans as Sergio slid slowly in and out of him. He tortured him with each long thrust – driving so deeply inside him. Mesut wrapped his legs around him, and pulled him closer. “Faster,” he whimpered.

Sergio chuckled, and kissed his neck. He had tortured him long enough. He sped up as requested and the sound of skin slapping skin joined the moans. Mesut threw his head back, clenching his eyes closed. It had been four long months since he felt pleasure like this. The phone sex and the Skype sex was pretty good, but it was nothing compared to this. Nothing at all compared to this.

Sergio lowered himself, trapping Mesut’s hard cock between them. The friction caused by his chest rubbing against sent chills through Mesut. He gasped and whimpered. Sergio sucked at his neck. Mesut felt like he was on fire. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer like this. “I…”

“I know…” Suddenly Sergio’s mouth was at his ear. His earlobe was being sucked into a hot, wet cavern. Sergio flicked his tongue over it and nibbled on it while he angled himself to hit the spot that he knew would sent Mesut over the edge.

Mesut cried out as he came, splattering his chest and Sergio’s. Sergio picked up the pace for a few more hard thrusts, and then emptied himself deep inside Mesut, crying out as he did. He pulled out slowly and fell over onto the bed next to Mesut. He wanted to hold him close, but they both needed to cool before they could do that. “I love you so much, Mesu. You’re amazing.” Sergio closed his eyes and went silent, breathing heavily.

Mesut let his breathing calm before he replied. “I love you too, Sese. I missed this so much. I missed being with you.” Deciding he was cool enough, Mesut crawled over to him, turned on his side, and cuddled against him.

“Me too…” Sergio kissed the top of his head. His hair was damp with sweat – his whole body was – but he still smelled so good. Sergio had missed that too. After a while of lying quietly together, Sergio cleaned them both up, and finally broke the silence. “Do you have plans for tonight?”

“This,” Mesut said instantly. “Much more of this.”

Sergio laughed. Mesut’s head resting on his chest bobbed up and down when Sergio’s chest did. “As much as I would love to stay in bed with you naked all night, actually for the duration of my stay here, I think we ought to join other humans to ring in the New Year, don’t you?”

“No. Who needs other humans when I’ve got you… naked?”

Sergio laughed again. This time Mesut lifted his head to avoid the bobbing and stole a kiss on his smiling lips. “Fernando invited me to a party,” Sergio said after Mesut replaced his head on his chest.

“Torres?”

“Of course, Torres.”

“Spending the evening with your ex isn’t really my idea of a great time,” Mesut muttered.

“Oh, babe. Come on. You know it’s not like that. We’re just friends now, have been for years. He’s been crazy about his little munchkin boyfriend forever. We don’t even think of our relationship anymore.”

“Seriously? Everyone thinks of your relationship still. The great Sernando!”

“I told you to stay off Tumblr, Mesut.”

“I wasn’t on Tumblr!” Mesut insisted. Then in a tiny, mumbling voice, he added, “I was on Livejournal…”

“That’s worse! You know those stories are made up! Why do you read them?”

“Shut up! You read some too!”

“Only a few!”

“Like ten! You were obsessed with the Gerlonso ones.”

“They’re hot. It’s not my fault. You ship them too. Shut up! Why are we talking about this?”

Mesut was quiet for almost a full minute. “I found a new one,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“A new what?”

“Gerlonso porn fic…” Mesut’s cheeks went red.

“Really?!” Sergio scolded himself for sounding too excited. “I mean, whatever. I’m over that stuff.”

“Xabi bottoms… Well, sort of. He rides him.”

“Get it. Find it. I want to read it.”

Mesut giggled and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. “I knew you would. I saved it in my bookmarks.” He pulled it up, and handed the phone to Sergio. It’s only like a thousand words or something, but it’s so good.”

“Shh, shh… let me read.” Sergio sat up, leaning back against Mesut’s headboard.

Mesut giggled and slid out of bed. “I’m getting a drink. You want something?”

Sergio kept his eyes on the phone. “Hmm, no.”

“Sergio, if you don’t watch my naked ass walk out of this room because you’re staring at that fic, I will break up with you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sergio challenged, still staring at Mesut’s phone.

“I might.”

Sergio pulled himself away from Xabi getting fingered. Mesut was standing in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder. “You do have a great ass, baby.”

Mesut giggled and walked out. Sergio went back to reading the fic. Mesut returned just as he was finished, carrying two bottles of water. “Damn, Sergio!” Mesut exclaimed, glancing at his now fully erect cock.

“Huh?” Sergio’s jaw hung open when he glanced up at him.

“You’re hard from a fic…”

“Fuck you. Tell me you didn’t…”

“I did. It was hot. You think they really fucked like that?”

Sergio put the phone on his bedside table. “In that position?”

“No, just at all really…”

“Oh, yeah, they fucked all the time. Xabi told me.”

“You talked to him about it!”

“We’re friends, Mes! Of course he told me about his relationship! I thought you knew it was real.”

Mesut shrugged. “I never knew. I thought it was fiction.”

“Most of it is real. Except the fics where I’m getting fucked by Pique. That shit never happened.”

“Good.” Mesut made a face. “He doesn’t seem your type. And they all took place when you were with me.”

“Right… and I was only with you.” Sergio glanced down at his erection. “Speaking of being with you, um…”

Mesut laughed and climbed over him, straddling his lap. “How about this?” he asked, grabbing Sergio’s cock, and guiding it into already well stretched opening. He groaned, because he was still tender from their first round.

Sergio stroked him until he was hard as well. Mesut gripped the headboard, and rode him hard. Sergio had never been given to moaning a lot during sex, but he was making more noise than Mesut this round. If Mesut had known this was what he took, he would have ridden him more often. This wasn’t a position they had tried many times, maybe once or twice before. Sergio liked being on top. Far be it for Mesut to argue with him.

After they were both finished, Mesut crawled off of him and collapsed onto the bed next to him. “Wow.”

“Yes, wow.”

“Was it me on top or the fic?”

Sergio slapped his chest. “It was you, stupid.” Sergio laughed. “The fic was hot though. Damn.”

“I love that writer, but she’s not my favorite writer. My favorite writes Gerlonso and me and you.”

“You read those, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Mesut blushed. “It helps me miss you less. She is startlingly accurate about our relationship. She writes more than porn. She writes these epic things about us, lots of fluffy cuteness, and humor.”

“Hmm… maybe I’ll read one sometime.”

“You should.” Mesut grabbed a tissue to clean off Sergio’s chest, and then snuggled next to him. “You want to go to that New Year’s party at Fernando’s?”

“We don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable. We can stay right here.” Sergio kissed his head.

“No. No, we should go. What time does it start?”

***

“It’s almost eight, Sergio! Hurry up in there!” Mesut shouted as he breezed past his bathroom door, headed for the closet to get his shoes.

“Mes, calm down. Just because Nando said the party started at eight doesn’t mean we have to be there at eight. We can be a little late. It would probably be best actually. I don’t want to talk to his Chelsea friends much. They all speak English, and I hate English.”

“Yes, I know, love.” Mesut kissed him when they both emerged and met up in front of the bathroom door. “You need to get used to it though. I’m having to do it.”

“You speak German all the time on interviews I see.”

“Shh. Get ready, so we can leave. Fernando will think I’m a bad influence on you. He’ll be like ‘Oh Mesut makes you late. You were never late when you were with me.’”

Sergio laughed so hard his stomach hurt. “Okay, first off. Fernando would never say that. Secondly, he was with me long enough to know that _I_ am the bad influence, and I am always late. It takes a while to look this good.” Sergio gestured to himself.

Mesut rolled his eyes. “You are so full of shit. Come on.”

***

“Sese!” Fernando greeted his friend excitedly. Juan was close behind him with a smile on his face. He used to have a problem with Sergio, but in fairness Sergio had been trying to steal his boyfriend back. They had since resolved things and become good friend.

“Hey, Nando…” Sergio pulled him in for a hug. “I’ve missed you man.”

“Yeah, me too! I’m glad you came, and you brought Mesut. Hey!” Fernando pulled away from Sergio and hugged Mesut. They didn’t know each other well, but Fernando was a hugger.

Mesut didn’t mind much. Hugging the ex was better than hating him. “Hey, thanks for inviting us.”

“No problem. The more the happier, right?”

“The merrier, baby,” Juan corrected, stepping up beside him.

“Right! English sayings are so weird. We can speak Spanish, right?”

“I would prefer it!” Sergio said in Spanish.

Fernando laughed. “Come in, come in! Everyone is already here. You’re late, as usual.”

“I tried to get him to hurry!”

“That’s useless,” Fernando said with a laugh.

“Shut up, Nando. You nagged me enough when we were together. Now that we’re friends for years, you think you could cool it?”

“Nope. Come to the kitchen. We have drinks.”

“We have lots of drinks,” Juan agreed, laughing. “Everyone brought something with them after we shopped for stuff.”

Sergio laughed. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with lots of drinks on New Year’s Eve. How are you, Matita?”

“I’m doing well,” Juan replied with a smile. “And you? Mesut?”

“I’m great,” Sergio said. “And Mesut is great too.”

“I can answer for myself!”

Sergio hooked his arm around his neck. “Go right ahead then…”

“I’m great,” Mesut said, sticking his tongue out at Sergio.

Juan just tittered and followed Fernando to the kitchen. He took a beer for himself and offered one to Mesut. Mesut took it and thanked him. Fernando did the same with Sergio, but took a bottle of water for himself. “Ses, do you want me to introduce you to my English friends or would you rather not?”

“Do they speak Spanish?” Sergio asked, tipping his bottle back.

“Frank does.”

“Well, I know that. I have met him, you know? I’ll talk to him now if you like.”

Fernando laughed and swatted his arm. “If you talk to  him, you have to meet John. They’re a package deal.”

“I’ve met them both before, you know?”

“You know what I mean. You know what? Screw you, Ramos. Mingle on your own!”

Sergio laughed. “I will!”

“Well do then!” Fernando slapped him again and then walked toward the door of the kitchen. “I’m going to see how everyone is doing.”

Fernando ran into Oscar and David first. They were standing near the kitchen, talking quietly. Fernando suspected Oscar was a little nervous. It was his first big party with the team that wasn’t for a charity. He usually avoided such invitations, but dating David had him coming out of his shell a bit. “Hey… everything okay?” Fernando smiled.

“Yeah, yeah,” David replied. “Food is great. Thanks for hosting this year, Fer.” David kissed his cheek for the fifth time since he had arrived.

Fernando chuckled and nodded. “It’s no problem. I don’t know if I can top your party from last year though. That was pretty great.”

“True,” David said, laughing. “You got any more water in there?” He hooked his thumb toward the kitchen.

“Yeah, of course. Go. Help yourself! Oscar, you good?”

Oscar nodded and smiled. “Thanks, Fer.”

Fernando ruffled his hair. “No problem,” he muttered as he walked away. His next couple was the aforementioned John and Frank. They were seated on his couch, whispering in each other’s ears and holding hands. “Captains,” he addressed them.

Frank pulled him mouth away from John’s ear. “Fernando! Did Ramos finally arrive? I thought I heard his voice.”

“Finally. Only fifteen minutes late. That’s probably a record for him actually.”

John and Frank laughed. “Tell him to get out here. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him,” Frank said. “I like to practice my Spanish when I talk to him.”

“You could do that with me, you know?” Fernando asked, chuckling.

“Nah, it’s not as fun. You can speak English. He is rubbish.”

“I heard that, Lampard!” Sergio shouted. He was walking toward the couch with Mesut on his arm. They left Juan in the kitchen with the Brazilians. It was clear the tiny Brazilian was intimidated by their presence.

“Sergio!” Frank jumped up to embrace him. John stayed put, rolling his eyes. Frank had a crush on the Spaniard, and he knew it. If John had given him one of those “People You Would Sleep with if I Allowed it” lists, Ramos would be top of the list. It was the tattoos, John thought, but you would see him getting all inked up just to make Frank happy.

“Hello, Frank. How are you, mate?” Sergio spoke all Spanish, but used “mate,” because he knew Frank liked it.

Frank laughed. “I am doing very well, and you?”

“Perfect! Just great. Chelsea is doing really well this season.”

“So is Real Madrid. I try to catch the matches when I can.”

“Same here.” Sergio patted his shoulder.

“I’ll leave you to chat,” Fernando said, patting Sergio, and walking on to the other side of the room where Cesar and Eden were having a look through his CD collection. “I thought it was silly to have CDs when I could just buy MP3s,” he said to Eden who had joshed him when he first saw his collection, but was now happily perusing it with his boyfriend.

“It is, but that doesn’t mean I can’t look at your silly relics.”

“Relics! You are so dumb, Eden.”

“Ces! Tell him not.”

“You really are, babe,” Cesar said, staring at a CD by some English band he had never heard of.

Eden slapped his arm, almost causing him to drop the CD. “Careful!” Fernando scolded.

“Yeah, Eden,” Cesar placed the CD back into the CD shelving unit. He stuck his tongue out at his small boyfriend.

“Who are you kissing at midnight, Cesar? Because it sure won’t be me.” Eden crossed his hands over his chest.

“It absolutely will. Out on Fernando’s balcony while we watch the fireworks.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, you better start thinking so.” Cesar grabbed him and kissed his face all over. Eden swatted at him half-heartedly and laughed.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Fernando muttered, walking way. He found Cahill chatting with Ashley Cole and Ryan Bertrand who were practically glued together since rumors of Ryan’s impending loan had begun circulating. Fernando dropped in quickly to see if they needed drinks, but didn’t stay long. He was curious to see where Santi had gone off to. He was the only non-Chelsea player at the party before Sergio and Mesut arrived, and Fernando was afraid he felt out of place. His fears vanished when he found him being chatted up by Ivanovic. That was certainly an odd coupling, Fernando thought, but who was he to judge?

Having made the rounds, Fernando made his way back to the kitchen to find Juan. He found him having a lively discussion about football with David and Oscar. He joined in and soon they were all laughing and recounting their favorite times throughout their careers.

Mesut stayed mostly by Sergio’s side, listening to him talk to Frank about football, Frank’s girls, and even cars. Mesut didn’t care to join into the conversation. He hadn’t talked much with Frank before. He felt bad for John who hadn’t said much either. The captain looked none too happy about it. He thought several times about striking up a conversation, but truth be told he was intimidated by the Chelsea captain. When he started to feel awkward, he wandered away from the small group. He found his teammate, Santi, sitting alone, and spoke with him for a few moments until Ivanovic returned with drinks he had apparently gone to get for them. Odd couple, Mesut thought, but then a lot of people had said that about him and Sergio, so who was he to judge?

With no one to talk to, Mesut found himself on the balcony. It was cold, but he had a thick sweater on to combat that somewhat. He sat on the outdoor sofa Fernando had there, and pulled out his phone. He had gotten a notification the day before that his favorite author had updated her latest long fic about him and Sergio. He hadn’t gotten a chance to read it yet, so he opened it and started reading.  He hoped it would be a fluffy chapter, because getting a boner in the middle of a party would be so awkward he would die.

Though the fic had begun at the time that he left to go to Arsenal, it had now moved on to the future. In the story, it was his birthday, and Sergio was flying to England to surprise him. Mesut smiled as he read. That was sweet, and the parallel to real life made him laugh. Unlike real life, in the story Sergio had a key to his place, and he wondered if he should make one for Sergio before he left. He had one to his place in Madrid, and Sergio had had one to his when he lived there. He decided he would definitely get one for him before he left.

The chapter ended with him and Sergio leaving to go out for a birthday dinner. Mesut frowned. The chapter was too short. He scrolled down and read the author’s note. “Sorry for the short chapter, but I’m taking a trip! I don’t have time to write more. I promise to have more soon!” Mesut smiled. Well, that was nice for the writer. He would be patient and wait for her next installment. He scrolled further to leave a comment. He was usually the first to comment, but this time a few others had beaten him to it. He read their comments, and rolled his eyes. They mostly wrote things like, “OMG MESUT IS SO LUCKY!” Well, duh. He preferred to actually reply about the story, the writing.

“I was sad to see this chapter end so suddenly, but I hope you enjoy your trip!” he began. “I loved this chapter. It is so sweet that Sergio is going to visit Mesut. I’m sure Mesut would love that.” He felt a little silly commenting on the story like he and Sergio weren’t real people, but he couldn’t help it. He was so wrapped up in this story. It was a lot like his own life, and it really helped him cope with the distance between Sergio and him. “You write this couple so well. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you actually knew the two of them. I loved when Sergio let himself into Mesut’s apartment to surprise him. That was so cute. It even inspired me to give my boyfriend the keys to my place. So, thanks for that! I’m looking forward to the next chapter!”

Mesut read over his comment before he clicked the send button. He always felt his comments weren’t very good, but the writer always said she enjoyed the comments. She never replied to any personally, but there was always something to that effect in the author’s note. He considered reading the short chapter again, because he enjoyed it so much, but the sound of the balcony doors opening dashed those thoughts. He locked his phone and glanced up. A smile spread over his face when he saw Sergio walking onto the balcony.

“It’s cold out here,” Sergio said, shivering a little.

“I’m used to the weather here now,” Mesut replied, patting the cushion next to him.

Sergio walked over to join him. He took his head and held it gently. “You okay? We can leave if you want to.”

Mesut shook his head. “No, I’m good. I just wanted some fresh air. Everyone seemed to be tied up in their own conversations, so I came out for some alone time.”

Sergio laughed. “Well, which was it, Mesu? Alone time or fresh air?”

Mesut nudged him with his elbow. “It was both. What are you doing out here? I thought you would still be talking with Frank.”

“His man was getting a little jealous, I think.” He laughed. “Plus, I wanted to see where you’d gone off to.”

“You found me,” he said with a smile.

Sergio smiled back, but before he could say anything his phone beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked the screen. Mesut peered over to see if it was a call or a message. An email preview window was displayed. The email was from “lj_notify@livejournal.com.” “Hey, what is that?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing…” Sergio locked his screen, and started to slide his phone back into his pocket.

“That said livejournal! Are you getting update notifications on some fic? What is it?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing. I’m gonna get a beer. You want one?”

“Mmhmm, yeah.” When Sergio stood, Mesut slid his phone out of his hoodie pocket. He could have been a pickpocket in another life. Sergio never noticed. He unlocked the screen after Sergio walked inside the house, and accessed the email. His jaw dropped. Sergio wasn’t getting a notification about a new post. He was getting a notification about a new _comment_ on a fic he had written – a notification for the comment that _he_ had just posted. Mesut’s mind was blown. Sergio had written the fics he had adored so much. His Sergio had… how was this possible?!

Sergio was nearly to the kitchen when he realized his hoodie was feeling a little light in front. “Shit!” he hissed, racing back outside. “Mesut!”

Mesut looked up at Sergio – his eyes wider than usual. “Sergio!”

Sergio’s face was redder than a tomato. “Mes…”

“Serg…”

“I can explain.”

Mesut nodded. “You might want to start with what the hell why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you would think I was stupid for writing that stuff.”

“We read it!”

“That’s not the same as writing it. You don’t think it’s stupid that I sit around in my free time and write about us.”

“I sit around and read about us…”

“It’s different.”

“I think it’s cute.” Mesut giggled. “But… wait, it’s all English. You suck at English.”

Sergio glared at him. “Thanks.”

“You do, or do you just pretend.” Mesut gasped, scandalized.

“No. Xabi translates it for me.”

Mesut’s jaw fell to the floor. “Xabi?! You let Xabi read this stuff??” Mesut’s face turned several shades of red. “There was…”

“Porn.”

Mesut made a face. “You let Xabi read that?”

“It’s only fair. We read his porn.”

“Well, yeah, we do read a lot of Gerlonso… wait, you told him that?”

“Well, no. He asked if I ever read any after he translated my first one. He said Stevie found them once, and sent one to him. They laugh at the ridiculous ones.”

“Like the ones where Stevie is pregnant.” Mesut laughed.

“Yes! But if you take my phone again, I’ll write you pregnant.” Sergio snatched his phone back. “You’re like Oliver Twist.”

Mesut giggled. “If you paid more attention, I couldn’t do that to you. And you better not write me pregnant. That’s so weird.”

“I wouldn’t.” Sergio unlocked his phone and looked at the email, reading the comment. Mesut watched his face, knowing he was still oblivious to the fact that it was his comment. “I love this guy. I think it’s a guy anyway. He talks more like a gay guy than a girl.  I can tell the fangirls. He always leaves really good comments. Here, read it.”

“I know what it says.”

“Oh, right. Thief. You read it already.” Sergio made a silly face, and laughed.

Mesut stared down at his feet bashfully, and mumbled, “I wrote it.”

“What?”

He looked up and spoke more clearly. “I wrote it.”

“You… Oh, gosh. MO10. Mes! That is so unoriginal. How did I not know it was you?”

“You’re dumb?”

Sergio grabbed him and pinched his side, making him wail. He was terribly ticklish, and Sergio knew it. “You really want to be pregnant, don’t you?”

Juan had just walked onto the balcony to ask Sergio if he could get them a drink. Fernando had requested he do so. “Um…”

Sergio turned, and burst into laughter at the sight of Juan’s adorably confused face. “It’s a… Turkish thing.”

“It is not!” Mesut protested.  “Shut up. It’s a stupid Andalusian thing.”

Sergio pinched him again, sending him spiraling into a fit of giggles. “You need something, Juan?” he asked calmly as if he didn’t have a flailing man in his grip.

“Uh, no… nothing.” Juan stepped backward into the house. “Weirdos,” he muttered, walking back to Fernando. “If you want them to have drinks, you can give them some.”

Fernando chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s head. “Were they making out or something?”

“I wish. They were acting like lunatics.”

“Well, that’s our Sergio.” Fernando played with Juan’s hair. “Want to see if John and Frank need anything?”

“Nando, they would probably get something if they really wanted it.”

“I just want us to be good hosts.” Fernando pouted.

“Oh, you know I can’t resist your pout. That’s unfair.” Juan playfully swatted his arm, and walked off to speak to his captains. They declined his offer of a drink, of course, because they were fully capable of getting a refill when they needed. He made the rounds to the rest of the guests just to make Fernando happy. “Everyone is good, and I’m still not going back to Mesut and Sergio.”

“You don’t have to. If they’re outside in the cold, they must really want to be alone.”

“I’m freezing, Mes. Can we please go inside now?”

“Okay, but no talking about the fic. I don’t want any of them to know about this.”

“You think I do?”

“All right then. Come on.”

***

“It’s nearly midnight!” Fernando shouted to his guests over the boom of the fireworks display outside. Most of the guys were crowded in front of the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Thames. The fireworks looked beautiful reflecting on the water.

Sergio stood at the end of the line with Mesut in front of him. His long arms wrapped around his midsection. He alternated between kissing to head to ducking to kiss his ears and cheeks. He was saving the kiss on the lips for midnight.

With just ten seconds to go, Fernando started the countdown. The only duo not by the window was Santi and Ivanovic. They were seated on the couch. “Just go to him,” Santi encouraged.

Bran had been stealing glances at Cahill all night. They had a weird sort of tension between them, an unspoken attraction that he was afraid to act on. “I don’t think he wants me to.”

“When you’re not staring at him, he’s staring at you,” Santi said. “He wants you to. Go… he’s all alone down there.” Santi surveyed the line of couples all hugging or holding each other in some way. “Go on…”

“Thanks, Santi.” Bran patted him before he stood and walked toward his fellow defender. Fernando had just shouted “Happy New Year” when Bran reached him. He tapped his arm, and when Gary turned, he kissed him on the lips.

Mesut turned in Sergio’s arms and kissed him softly. Sergio pulled him against him, holding him tightly and kissing him harder. “I love you,” he murmured against Mesut’s lips.

“I love you too… Happy New Year, Sese.”

“It will be if I get to spend a lot of it with you.” Sergio smiled and pecked his lips.

“You will… and if you can’t, you can always write about it.”

Sergio laughed, and kissed him again, thinking how lucky he was to have such a perfect muse.


End file.
